P.J. Belforma
P.J. Belforma (Full name: Patrick James Belforma) is the main protagonist from The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles series and another main character in the side story Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved, he is the heir of the Belforma family and the weilder of the family sword, The Mirror Sword. Personality P.J. seems to have a real Laid-back persona,, most of the time after an exploration he has a drink of Chateau Ronami that he finds relaxing. He is diffrent to other Belforma family members who mature over time and take their dutes seriously, but P.J. loves to live for the moment which his Aunt says he is like his mother, who is also very air-headed. P.J. also uses a strange vocabulary, such as wearing sometimes in the middle of his entences. P.J. is also very easy to approach and is kind to those he knows and is easy to make friends with, his is very loyal to his friends and family. While he's not the smartest person in Hyrule, he has an understanding of the Steam Engines and is able to make adjustments to them and this ablilty has also earned him the nickname 'Steam'. Appearance P.J. wears a long white scarf with a blue coat, he also wears an button up shirt under his coat with a tie that was given to him, he also wears a hat that his mother made for him as a gift. P.J. also has a rather large bag that he carries around with him, that bag holds all of his weapons and other items, his eye color seems to be a dark Brown-ish or dark eye color while his eyes seem closed, his hair color seems to be raven black. P.J. seems to be a rather large boy, this was caused by eating contests with two of his other cousins. This has caused Link to poke fun at him for his large appitite, His size and weight has also become a shield or a weapon, allowing him to hit monsters and knock down large monsters with his sword, and for Zelda to hide behind him, and due to the fact that P.J. seems to have no self-control when it comes to food which gave him his roundish-plump body. History P.J. was born in the Belforma Family a warrior family who guards Hyrule's borders and Central Hyrule with the Knights of Hyrule. Ten years before the start of the story P.J. and his Brother Connor met Zelda and Lucas and made a friendship pact, later on Seven years before the start of the Story, P.J. was on the bridge the time of the Battle with Death and was almost killed in the chaos, P.J. was saved by his family's Butler. He has no memory of the events that took place. His memories were scrambled to think he was kidnapped by a rouge Knight instread of the Moonlight Bridge Incident which seemed tramatic to him. After the Battle of the Moonlight Bridge, P.J. joined the Knights of Hyrule with his cousins and his friends, he was placed in the same dorm with the rest of the newly formed 86th Training Squad, later after their training they were put under the command of Capitan Niren Flintrock and they were tasked to protect the town of Sczhitonia and was tasked to fix the Steam Train and the other steam powered weapons and revolvers along with Alvin, later he is present during the bar fight caused by him and Yukino Mayuzumi and dragged Lucas Amano, Zelda and Alvin in the fight. Sometime after he is left with the rest of the 86th Squad after Niren left with one of the other members of the squad, when Lambert is possessed by a monster Alvin is almost killed until P.J. pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack for his cousin, P.J. and Alvin. later end up killing Lambert and Jessie felt guilty for the rest of the trip and decided to take care of Lambert's son, Brown, after the fight the squad enter the old Hyrule Castle and their entrance caused the death of Niren, where he and Alvin tired to pull the capitan out of the trap but failed by a few inches, Niren threw P.J. his Arrowcell Orb so he can use it to become stronger. Later he is seen trying to hold back his tears at the funeral service for the capitan along with the rest of the Squad, when P.J. remembers the symbol on the Steam Engine that killed Niren, Alvin mentions that the symbol belongs to Garstia a member of the Steam Worker's Union, after the party that consists of the young cadets, they confront Garstia about the trap he tries to kill the group but P.J throws Jessie a Combustion Engine Shard and Niren's Arrowcell Orb which allowed him to deal the finishing blow to Garstia. After the events of the Seven Blades War, P.J. is seen leaving with his friends as they all vow to meet each other for one more adventure. Present -To be added- Other Appearances ''Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved R'': In the semi-sequel to the Hyrulian Chronicles series, P.J. Belforma appears in Spiritra Evolved as Belforma. The reasion for P.J.'s appearance in the Amberground is to hunt down the Mirror Sword which was stolen from him a couple of years ago, while he is 25 in Spiritra Evolved, his psyical appearance has reverted back to a 15 year old boy. He first appears after attacking the bakery/weapon shop Sinners, where he took back the Mirror Sword and later escaped after he defreated Aria Link and the Letter Bees that she brought with her, his voice is the one that tries to get Patrick Kluff, his amberground counterpart, to kill the others as he was only testing him to see if he had the same darkness sealed inside him, but he made his latest appearance during the Cabernet attack after Patrick saved Connor Kluff, after a small fight the former used Belforma's signature Bloody Blade mystic arte, only to be countered and Belforma used Eternal Recurrence to knock Kluff out, he later tells Patrick to meet him in central Yuusari as he will reveal everything. ''Hyrule Warriors'': P.J. appears as a playable character alongside Zelda and Lucas, his story revolves him trying to save Zelda and return to his home. Jessie uses both twin blades and a single sword for his attacks, he can use a wide range of Artes to help in combat too. Relationships *Parents: P.J.'s relationship with his parents is a rocky one at best, while his father seems to hold some slight animosity towards his own son for abandoning the family and his duties while running off to live with his twin brother in the capitol, and his mother doesn't seem to hold any hatred toward her son and often asks when he's coming home. *The Family Butler: P.J. has a close frendship with the family butler and thinks of him as a close friend and mentor, during his childhood, the butler was the only one who showed him the value that all humanity has and often showed him true compassion while his parents often would neglict him for family and knightly duties. *Princess Zelda: P.J. and Zelda have a somewhat romantic relationship, the two of them are often seen together during their freetime sitting around and walking along the dirt tracks of Castle Town. Zelda seems to hold strong feelings for P.J. while the latter often is too obvlious to realize that his friend loves him. *Lucas Amano: P.J. and Lucas have a great frendship, even though the two seem to get into arguments over little things, like how Lucas wastes money on too many books or how P.J. wastes money on ''Chateau Romani, ''but when the two put their diffrences aside both of them can be a deadly tag-team. *Connor Belforma: P.J. and Connor have a close relationship, with P.J. often sticking up for his younger twin brother, but Connor seems to have jelousy towards Jessie for being the next Heir to the Belforma family. *Navi: Navi is a fairy that P.J. saved and joins him, but unlike her Ocarina of Time counterpart, she is not as annoying and is a valued member of the party, she and P.J. are fairly close. Gallery Connor kluff.gif|P.J.'s design in the First Saga S5-sorensen.jpg|P,J, in the Second Saga Connor design.gif Tegami Bachi Screenshot2.jpg Tegami 20Bachi snapshot 2004.jpg|P.J. with the Pendant of Courage that was from Link Jude ToX2.jpg|P.J. in Eternal Punishment 2 Jude 2 Status.jpg Trivia *P.J. seems to have an fear of Skulltulas and Octoroks. *P.J.'s orignal name was supposed to be Jessie Belforma, but was scrapped following the revial of the story. The name 'Jessie Belforma' now belongs to a cousin of P.J.'s. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Category:The Legends of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles